


No Need To Worry

by katie0309



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AO3不计中文字数啊, Birthday Party, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, 哈德 - Freeform, 总字数6400
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie0309/pseuds/katie0309
Summary: 哈利的生日party上邀请了自己的朋友，男朋友，还邀请了德拉科的前斯莱特林同学。但他很快就后悔了，可能是因为某个斯莱特林管不住自己的手，总对自己的男朋友动手动脚。





	No Need To Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Need to Worry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191747) by [Frankensteinswife18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankensteinswife18/pseuds/Frankensteinswife18). 



> 网易Lofter：http://katie878.lofter.com/ 来lofter找我聊天呀

哈利、德拉科、赫敏、罗恩、潘西和布莱斯随意挑了一个麻瓜酒吧聚会，挤在一个隔间喝酒享受不工作的放松时间。

 

如果几年前你跟哈利说他会和一群斯莱特林的同学一起庆祝生日，而且还玩得很开心，他肯定会毫不犹豫地大笑。尤其是如果你告诉他，他会和一个特殊的金发美人腻在一起，而且手臂占有欲地搂着金发男人的肩膀，他可能会笑到停不下来。

 

但是，上面这不可能的情景确实发生了，这群看似不可能成为朋友的人聚在一起很和谐地聊着天，甚至还很享受这样的聚会。

 

“so，mate，哈利，25岁感觉怎么样？”罗恩在喝了一大口啤酒后开始和他的朋友闲聊。

 

红头发的男人随性地搂住赫敏，在罗恩求婚后，这对情侣变得更亲密了。哈利耸耸肩说，“和24岁的感觉差不多，实话说，没什么不同”

 

德拉科有些不满，轻轻地用胳膊肘顶了哈利。

 

“当然”哈利对他的爱人温柔地笑了笑，“我不得不说陪我的人今年更加迷人了。”

 

德拉科笑了笑，“我很同意这句话，你觉得呢，布莱斯？”

 

布莱斯邪笑，带着点猥琐的感觉。哈利不确定这是他本身自然的表情，或是他故意对着德拉科笑成这样。不管怎样，哈利环着德拉科的手臂收得更紧了。

 

“如果波特说的是你，你百分之百是对的。”黑皮肤的男人赞美德拉科，拿起手里的酒杯痛饮了一大口。

 

“反正哈利说的不可能是你。”德拉科开玩笑逗弄地说。

 

布莱斯还是那个邪笑，看着像是和德拉科调情，这暧昧的互动开始把哈利推向愤怒的边缘。“别装作你我们在霍格沃兹的时候你没有偷偷看我” 布莱斯随口说。

 

听了这话，哈利咬紧牙齿，下颚收紧。他开始回想起他们为什么很长时间没有见到布莱斯，不仅仅是因为他在欧洲出差了一段时间，还是因为布莱斯每次和德拉科两个人聚在一起，他都会不知羞耻地和德拉科调情，这确实是一个让哈利非常不开心的坏习惯。哈利不知道德拉科是否意识到这种习惯有多么地激怒他，毕竟这个漂亮的金发男人和布莱斯的友情已经持续了很长的时间，这种对话对于他们来说只是个无关紧要的玩笑。但这对于哈利来说，完全不好笑。

 

“潘西”赫敏打断了他们，“露娜最近怎么样，我已经好久没见到她了。”

 

哈利给赫敏一个感激的微笑。赫敏一直能读懂哈利的表情，能很快理解他的情绪，特别是面对布莱斯和德拉科的调情互动，她更是非常熟悉他内心的感觉。

 

潘西夸张地叹了口气，“唉，她又要加班。”她手里一直捏玩着杯子里的吸管，“她说她很想你们三个，事实上，她还跟我说你会对她最近正在做的工作非常感兴趣。”

 

“噢？”赫敏听到这话很惊喜。

 

“是的，很显然他们刚刚发现了一个新的艺术品，以前是梅林的….”

 

哈利把注意力转移到德拉科和布莱斯两个人身上，没在注意听潘西接下去说了什么。他的男朋友不再靠着自己的肩膀，而是往布莱斯那边忘得更近了。这俩人在说着悄悄话，不知道内容是什么，但是他们之间的距离实在太近，而这过近的距离让哈利更加感觉内心不痛快。

 

当他看到布莱斯的手放在了德拉科的大腿上，而且在聊天的时候，手一直没离开他的男朋友的腿，他觉得身体里的血液开始沸腾。布莱斯在聊天中不经意一抬头，视线对上哈利威胁的瞪视。

 

布莱斯笑了笑，终于把手从德拉科的大腿上移开，哈利觉得他紧绷的身体也终于可以放松一些了。

 

“德拉科，跟我一起再去拿杯酒，你漂亮的脸蛋一定会更快吸引酒保的注意力。”布莱斯在德拉科回答前就牵着他的手拉着他起身。

 

“噢…我马上回来。哈利，你还想要一杯酒吗？”德拉科表情无辜单纯地问了一句，完全没有感知到男朋友不太正常的情绪。

 

“不用了，”哈利声音听起来很紧，“我不需要了，你快回来。”

 

德拉科很疑惑地看了他男朋友一眼，但没想太多，只在他脸上啄吻了一下，就跟着布莱斯走向吧台。

 

“你可不能让那个混蛋惹怒你了，mate”他们一离开，罗恩就开口安抚了他那个浑身散发这危险气息的好友。

 

哈利知道他是对的。德拉科从来没有显示过对布莱斯的兴趣，但是他的实在控制不住他的嫉妒，他知道德拉科和布莱斯一直是非常好的朋友，而且还总是莫名的亲近。但这个“只是友情”的说法实在无法说服他，让他难以冷静下来。

 

“他总是做这些令人讨厌的事”哈利抱怨咒骂，拿起杯子一大口把酒喝干，“该死的混蛋。”

 

罗恩无奈地耸耸肩，“你没什么可担心的，马尔福疯狂地喜欢你。”

 

“呵，布莱斯看起来非常坚持努力地改变这件事，不是吗？”

 

哈利往吧台扫了一眼，看到布莱斯往德拉科身上靠的 _非常_ 近，他的手停留在金发男人的后腰，离他的臀部只差了几英寸，德拉科今天穿的麻瓜紧身牛仔裤完全恰到好处地显示出他漂亮的屁股。哈利看着布莱斯身体往德拉科贴的更近，在他耳边小声说些什么。

 

罗恩顺着哈利的视线看过去，才刚看到吧台发生了什么事，哈利就已经站起来准备走过去往布莱斯那愚蠢的有魅力的帅气的脸上揍一拳。

 

“哈利，等等…”

 

哈利没听罗恩说了什么，快速走向吧台。

 

哈利用力抓住德拉科，把他扭过来，两个人的嘴撞到一起，下一刻，哈利的舌头挤开德拉科的嘴唇，伸进他的嘴里扫荡着。手插进德拉科漂亮的金发，把他压向自己，使尽全力像是要把他融进自己的身体里。另一只手在德拉科的背上游移，火热的抚摸让对方的腿使不上力，膝盖无法支撑住身体，全身的重量都靠在哈利身上，两个人贴的甚至更近了。

 

他们一直保持这样的距离和姿势亲吻，直到缺氧而不得不分开。德拉科的脸颊粉红，微微喘气，迷离的眼睛抬起来看着哈利。

 

“怎么了，为什么这么突然？”金发男人问，呼吸急促，手指还在把玩哈利T恤上的纽扣。

 

哈利看了一眼布莱斯，然后回神看着德拉科，“没事，只是想你了。”

 

德拉科不相信地轻笑，“我只离开了不到一分钟。”

 

“你是在抱怨吗？”

 

“一点都没有。”德拉科拉过哈利，轻轻触碰了他的嘴唇，给了他一个比起之前那个激烈的吻显得更正常的亲吻。

 

哈利站在德拉科边上，陪着他们等着酒保给他们拿酒。三个人回到座位，哈利刻意坐在德拉科和布莱斯的中间，确保他的手一直在德拉科的身上，还确保布莱斯的管好自己的手。

 

一两个小时之后，每个人都更加放松，都喝到微醺，靠在沙发上。聊天更放松，说笑的声音更大。

 

“我发誓，格兰杰，在圣诞舞会上我都快控制不住自己然后疯狂亲吻你。”潘西靠在赫敏的肩膀上嗓音含糊地说。赫敏听着这话脸颊发烫有些脸红了，但还是没推开她，纵容潘西靠着她，一点不理会罗恩的抱怨和抗议。

 

“可别告诉露娜这件事，她是很甜美温和，但如果她知道你背着她偷情，她肯定会施咒把你的鼻子给切掉。”布莱斯开口提醒他那明显喝醉的朋友。

 

潘西摇摇手，突然抬起头，差点撞到赫敏的下巴。

 

“我喜欢这首歌！”潘西兴奋的喊，哈利怀疑潘西会知道任何一首不是古怪姐妹（The Weird Sisters）唱的歌，她从罗恩和赫敏身上跨过，离开他们坐着的小隔间。

 

“和我跳支舞，格兰杰。”潘西用命令的口吻说，直接抓着赫敏上衣的领子把她拉起来。

 

赫敏的脸又红了几分，顺从着这个喝醉的女孩，跨过罗恩，而他目瞪口呆地看着这两个女孩。

 

“赫敏，”罗恩惊呼，“你确定这是个好主意吗？”

 

“放轻松，韦斯理”潘西邪笑着说，牵着赫敏的手，“我可没有打算把你珍贵的未婚妻骗走，我只是希望今晚能多些乐趣。”话还没说完，两个人就快步走进舞池，那里已经有不少情侣占好专属的位子跳起舞了。

 

德拉科的头靠在哈利的肩上，“看起来很好玩，不是吗？”对着哈利耳语，声音有些含糊，明显喝了不少。

 

哈利正准备开口邀请德拉科一起去舞池跳舞，但该死的布莱斯及时地开口，“要不要一起去跳几圈，德拉科？”他温柔地问，已经站起身踏出隔间。

 

“啊，我不知道，我想…”

 

“你觉得你跟不上我的舞步？你是害怕吗？”布莱斯开玩笑地嘲讽，他猜德拉科不会拒绝他的挑战，尤其是在几杯酒下肚后。

 

“不要太看得起自己了，扎比尼。我学过你能想象到的所有舞蹈风格。”正如布莱斯预想的，这个漂亮的金发男人站起来，跟着布莱斯走到了舞池里。

 

完全没有浪费一秒钟时间，布莱斯马上环住这个纤细的男人，把他拉近自己。

 

哈利喉咙里发出近似咆哮的声音。

 

“哈利，”罗恩小心地说，“不要让他激怒你，他明显只是故意挑战你的底线。”

 

这确实是令人厌恶地十分显而易见，但确实起作用了。哈利完全无法把视线从他们一起跳舞的身影上移开。

 

德拉科几乎每一步都踩不稳，甚至有些跌跌撞撞，只能让布莱斯牵着手，带着他在舞池里动作。高个子男人拉过德拉科，让他贴在自己的胸口，随着音乐缓缓摇晃，每隔几秒跟着节奏鼓点随意地踩着步子。扎比尼的手每一分钟都往下移动，就像之前在吧台旁边那样，直到他的手停留在离德拉科挺翘的屁股一英寸的位置上。

 

“我真他妈的要杀了他！”哈利咆哮着说，眼睛瞪着布莱斯，握紧了拳头。

 

布莱斯低下头，对着德拉科的耳朵轻声说话，嘴唇蹭过德拉科的皮肤。德拉科醉醺醺地傻笑，摇了摇头，抬起脸要回复些什么。

 

但布莱斯把这个当成了一个邀请，低头吻上德拉科之前被咬的红艳艳的嘴唇。

 

“噢不，你真他妈….”哈利从他的椅子上愤怒的站起来，快步冲到他们身边，从布莱斯手上拽过德拉科，朝布莱斯脸上打了重重的一拳。

 

“what the fuck，波特？！”布莱斯被打倒在地上，捂着鼻子朝着哈利喊。

 

哈利俯视着瞪着这个混蛋，努力控制住自己再补踹一脚的冲动。

 

“不准碰我的男朋友，you prick，”哈利用低沉的声音警告他，“你再敢这么做一次，那你得到的会比我的拳头要可怕得多。”哈利搂紧德拉科，带着他离开了酒吧。

 

德拉科跌跌撞撞地努力跟上他的步子，“对不起，哈利。我没想到…”

 

“安静，德拉科。”哈利生气的说。他把德拉科拉近一个巷子，幻影移形回了公寓。

 

他们刚到家，哈利就抱着德拉科，给了他一个急促的亲吻。唇舌交织，牙齿碰撞，但两个人都无视了轻微的疼痛。

 

哈利退开一点，手放在金发男人的胸口，停下他追逐着亲吻的动作。

 

“扎比尼该死的混蛋真他妈的在想什么？”哈利咆哮着撕开德拉科的上衣，把衣服扯掉，露出美味的漂亮白皙的皮肤。

 

他的手指轻轻地在德拉科的腹部摸索着，德拉科呼吸开始不平稳，深吸一口气，期待着哈利的动作。

 

“你是我的，”哈利轻声说，低下头接着另一个亲吻。这个吻少了怒火和侵略性，但还是一如既往的激情。哈利温柔地推着德拉科躺在沙发上，跨在他漂亮的爱人身上。

 

哈利亲吻着德拉科，从下巴一直到形状漂亮的胯骨。刻意咬在衣服挡不住的部分，确保在他的爱人完美的皮肤上留下印记，标志上自己的印记。

 

德拉科沉浸在情欲中不自觉地扭动着，“哈利，fuck，求你。”他只能吐出几个恳求的词，他的大脑已经无法思考，无法组织出一句完整的句子，只能专注在哈利的亲吻落在他的皮肤上的感觉。

 

哈利对着他的爱人露出危险的邪笑，一根手指勾着德拉科牛仔裤的腰带。

 

“我不喜欢扎比尼碰你，”他用命令的口吻，手指移动地越来越靠近德拉科的私密部位，但还是固执地不肯直接抚慰，“永远不许他碰你！”

 

德拉科急忙点头，“永远不，我发誓，求你了。”

 

“我也不喜欢他贴着你的耳朵说悄悄话。”哈利开始描画着他的男朋友坚硬的性器，身下的男人不知羞耻地把胯下的坚硬蹭进他的手里。

 

“我发誓以后他想跟我讲话，他不得不穿过整个屋子朝我大喊。Fuck！”德拉科捏住哈利的后颈，嘴唇撞到一起。哈利不自觉地傻笑，很满意爱人的回答，然后如他所想抓住他的坚硬

开始慢慢加上力气上下套弄，德拉科随着套弄控制不住地躬身，吐出意义不明非常渴望的叫声。

 

德拉科发出好听的呻吟，手指攥住爱人的黑发，身体随着哈利的动作扭动，终于释放在他手上。哈利失力倒在德拉科身上，等着他的金发男朋友从他的高潮平静下来。德拉科大脑空白了一阵后才回过神，注意到哈利粗大的坚硬贴在他的腿上。

 

德拉科坐起身，坐在他的爱人两腿中间，扯起一个微笑，低头靠近哈利的胯下。“外婆觉得我欠你一个道歉仪式。”他淘气地说，拉下哈利的裤子拉链。

 

哈利咬住嘴唇，点点头，“你说的对。”

 

这对年轻情侣度过了非常吵闹而且不得体的一晚上，第二天他们收到了楼下邻居的小纸条，当然，他们选择直接忽视。

 

 

* * *

 

 

第二天下午，哈利出门去了商店，德拉科自己一个人在家，躺在家里的沙发上，翻动着麻瓜杂志。

 

电话铃响起，德拉科接起。

 

“这是最后一次我配合你的所有疯狂的计划，德拉科！”布莱斯的吼叫通过电话传到德拉科的耳朵里。德拉科把听筒移开他的耳朵，等着他的朋友发泄完。

 

“你说完了吗？”等着听筒里的喊叫停下来，他平静地问。

 

布莱斯嗤笑，“你的男朋友打青了我的脸！你可没说过他会打我！”

 

“你也没说过你会对我性骚扰，”德拉科边翻着手里的杂志，边解释，“你在他面前亲了我，你还能期望他的友好对待？”

 

“我早知道我本应该告诉你离我远点。说实话，下一次你也想要让你的男朋友嫉妒，请找潘西。”

 

没错，德拉科策划了一个让哈利小小吃醋的方案。他确实对昨晚那么戏弄他的男朋友心存异点愧疚。他找了布莱斯帮忙，只是因为当哈利嫉妒变得很有占有欲的时候，真他妈超乎想象的性感，这也是德拉科永远不会告诉他男朋友的一件事，他永远不会告诉哈利他有多爱被嫉妒的男朋友控制占有的感觉，那种欢愉可能超出他所经历过的所有。

 

当然了，他希望布莱斯不要太过火，就像昨晚那样，他没想到布莱斯会吻他，那时候的哈利看起来就像是要准备杀了他。

 

天哪，只不是回想昨晚在那双美丽的绿色瞳孔里闪现的怒火，都足以让德拉科兴奋地颤抖。他还记得昨天晚上，哈利硕大的性器放肆地用尽全力在紧致的肉道中冲刺，腹部绷紧的肌肉打在德拉科肉感的屁股上，手指捏紧他的腰，德拉科打赌他的腰上的淤青要好几天才能消下去。

 

“你和我都知道哈利不把潘西当成什么威胁。”德拉科心不在焉地说，脑子里在回放热烈的昨晚的画面。他在想昨晚他们做了几次，他不太记得了，到最后一次他已经全身酸软，不想动作，只侧身靠在哈利宽大的胸膛，窝在他的拥抱里，哈利的下身没有停止动作，还在缓慢抽插，手指在玩弄滑顺的金发，轻声耳语，“你是我的…”

 

“我还是希望你下一次能再…”

 

沙发后的门突然打开，哈利走了进来，手里拿着包。他指了指电话，用唇语问了“是谁啊？”

 

德拉科咬着嘴唇，想着该怎么回答才是最好的，然后突然脑子里出现了一个绝妙的想法。

 

俏皮漂亮的金发男人换上了一个愧疚的表情，然后对着电话说，“不，布莱斯。我不觉得哈利会喜欢这样。”

 

他看到哈利的皱紧眉头，眼睛危险地眯起来，把手里的包摔在地上，这一瞬间的表情裱花让德拉科的脊椎感觉有一道电流流过，他又开始兴奋地颤抖了一下。哈利咬紧下颚，冲到沙发边上。

 

“你在胡言乱语什么呢，我可没…他现在是不是在你边上？”布莱斯显然很了解多年好友的诡计。

 

“是的，但是我对你说的事情没什么兴趣…”德拉科还是在单方面地说着。

 

哈利把电话抢过来，甩到地上。

 

“那个混蛋到底想做什么？”

 

“噢！”布莱斯的声音从听筒里传出来，尽管那对情侣根本听不见。

 

德拉科摇头，手臂松松地圈着哈利的脖子，在他的嘴唇上轻轻地吻了吻，“没什么可担心的，亲爱的。”他安抚着他的爱人，“关于布莱斯，你不需要担心什么。”

 

“不需要？”哈利重复，他的手滑到德拉科的后背，手掌在背上画着圈。

 

德拉科心虚地笑笑，“或许，你需要提醒我，我是有多幸运才能拥有你…”

 

哈利开心的顺着德拉科的愿望，牵着他到了卧室，顺手在他可爱美味的臀部上重重地打了一掌。

 

“一对只会做爱的动物！”布莱斯夸张地叹气，然后挂了电话。

 

 

 

 END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 网易Lofter：http://katie878.lofter.com/ 来lofter找我聊天呀


End file.
